Pinhead
Character History Past Life He wasn't always Pinhead. In fact, he was once human. He was born Elliott Spencer around the early 1900's and was in a time of war where those that didn't die drank themselves to death. He was an explorer of forbidden pleasures. He opened the box and that was his final act of exploration and discovery. Becoming Pinhead Hell took him, placed nails in his head, and gave him no memory of his former life. He was now evil. He started off with Female, Butterball, and Chatterer. His job was to take whoever solved the box In The Films He took Frank Cotton, and when Frank escaped, Pinhead couldn't resist Kirsty's deal and went along with it. He tried to get Kirsty as well, but that plan failed. Soon after, Pinhead and Kirsty met again and he helps her escape from Dr. Channard. After betraying Hell, Pinhead was defeated when Channard turned him into a human and killed him.As punishment for their betrayal, he and his cenobites were placed into a statue. The statue was bought by a night club owner named J.P. Monroe. The statue came back to life after Monroe reached his hand into the broken part of the statue, when a rat living inside bit his hand. Monroe cried in pain, swinging his hand from side to side trying to get the rat off, accidentally sprayed the statue with his blood. The blood seeped into a stoned Pinheads mouth, and gave life to the statue. Pinhead, not yet capable of moving anything but his eyes and mouth, became aware of his situation and knew he needed more flesh to free himself from the statue. In total silence, he closely watch and studied Monroe and read his thoughts and emotions. Soon after, Monroe invited a young women to his den where they had intercourse, unknowing that Pinhead was watching the whole time. After Monroe was completely satisfied, the young woman observed his room and his paintings. The woman thinking that they had a relationship, angered Monroe and yelled at her to get out. Angry and reckless the woman stormed across his room to give him a piece of her mind but got to close to the statue, and Pinhead attacked her, consuming the woman's body. He managed to bribe Monroe into giving him two bodies that will help him get out of the statue, and once he got out, he started killing people and creating his army of pseudo-cenobites. The other side of Pinhead which is Elliott Spencer was in a limbo between Heaven and Hell, combines himself with Pinhead, and is sent back to hell by Joey Summerskill. In order to prevent any more destruction, Joey goes to a construction site and places the box in wet cement which will dry over it. Sometime in the future, the demonic princess Angelique frees him. The events of Hellraiser: Inferno, Hellseeker, Deader, Hellworld, and Revelations then occur. He appeared again, but this time in the distant future, he was locked in a room on a space ship, and in order to free himself, he imitated a girl's voice which forced one of the soldiers to open and save her. But Dr. Paul Merchant sent him to hell by blowing up the space ship. Pinhead was then destroyed and the gateway to hell was permanently closed. Gallery pinheadimg.jpg Memorable Quotes *"Welcome to Hell." *"We have such sights to show you." *"Do I look like someone who cares what God thinks?" *"Amen." *"Ahh Kirsty, so eager to play.. so reluctant to admit it." *"No tears please, it's a waste of good suffering." *"The box. You opened it, we came." *"We'll tear your soul apart." *"I AM pain." *"Your suffering will be legendary - even in HELL" Category:Cenobites Category:Appears In Hellraiser Category:Appears In Hellraiser:Hellbound Category:Appears In Hellraiser:Hell on Earth Category:Appears In Hellraiser:Bloodline Category:Appears In Hellraiser:Inferno Category:Appears In Hellraiser:Hellseeker Category:Appears In Hellraiser:Deader Category:Appears In Hellraiser:Hellworld Category:Former Humans